


love notes

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, minor spoilers for the game but spoilers all the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Vetra finds an old human custom of trading love notes and it goes from there





	

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's curious about Temperance Ryder she's on my [OCs](http://tallizorah.tumblr.com/ocs) page

Temperance tapped her fingers against the console, enjoying the vibrations beneath her. Annoying as it was to others it helped her think and she needed a clear head to deal with emails from Tann.

 

Behind her someone was making a deliberate noise to be heard and she glanced to see that Vetra had entered the common rooms, with a datapad in her hand and was typing on it quicker than Temperance ever could. When Vetra set the pad next to her and winked Temperance blinked in confusion, watching Vetra leave without a word.

 

She picked up the pad to read the message on it.

 

_Hey,_

_Liam says that humans used to exchange love notes on something called paper. Even I don’t think I could dig that up given how old it is, though don’t let that spread around, so this is as close as it gets. You look busy but I think tonight we could both use some relaxing so come down to the cargo bay when you get a chance after dinner. Oh and SAM, since you’re technically reading this too, make sure our Pathfinder eats._

 

Temperance made a face at that, she’d been known to skip a meal when she got engrossed in something so it was a fair enough reminder.

 

_Just so you know, we all appreciate what you do on here. Even if some people in the Nexus don’t like it._

_-Vetra_

 

Temperance melted a bit at the last line, smiling goofily at the pad. It was something to help her get through her emails with Tann at least and after that there was dinner and an evening with Vetra to look forward to.

 

~~

 

Vetra skimmed through the supply list, making note of things that were low. Liam was asking for more Blast-O cereal and Drack was trying to find a Krogan root that had only recently started growing thanks to the colonist and New Tuchanka working together on it.

 

Her messages pinged, another note from Sid keeping her up to date on the going ons back in the Nexus. She was so engrossed in it she didn’t even realize Temperance had snuck into the room until she pressed a kiss to Vetra’s crest, right above her visor.

 

“Hey you.” Vetra tilted her head, looking up at Temperance for once since she was sitting down. “You need something.”

 

“Just dropping something off.” Temperance told her, “Making the rounds, you know, stopping Suvi from licking rocks, stopping Peebee from stealing Cora’s plants, stopping Kallo from murdering Gil and vice versa…” Temperance let out an overly exasperated sigh, “The usual.”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Vetra chuckled, “Can you stay for a bit?”

 

“I’d love to but I gotta go remnant vault hunting. We’re landing on Havarl again soon, need to get it dusted off and running. Don’t worry,” Temperance grinned, “I’ll take Jaal and Liam with me.” She saluted Vetra jokingly as she walked out backwards, turning at the door and leaving it to shut behind her.

 

Vetra didn’t even realize Temperance had left a pad on her desk until an hour later when she put the one in her hands down.

 

“What’s this?” She mumbled to herself, opening it to read.

 

_Do you know how awkward it was to ask Kandros if Turians exchanged love notes or the equivalent? Cause let me tell you, I am not facing him again for another 600 years for both our sakes. I wanted to say thank you for the extra blankets I got on my bed, yes I know that was you and I was too tired before to say it (someone wore me out after all) but I didn’t forget. Okay Lexi might have reminded me but you know I get caught up in stuff. And ramble. Wow if I keep going I’ll find out if datapads have word limits._

_The point is I love you. Sooooo, that’s it then. See you seen._

 

Her mandibles twitched, flaring out only a little and Vetra let her finger trail over the last past again. It wouldn’t matter if there was some kinda accident that caused all over datapads to explode and this one to be the last, she wouldn’t wipe that message clear and give it away for anything.

 

~~

 

Her ears hurt, they usually did by the end of the day. Mostly from her rubbing at them through force of habit whenever she was dealing with someone else’s personal problems. She wanted to help as the Pathfinder, she truly did, but words had never been her strong point. It took all her patience not to explode like she tempted to.

 

Scott would have made a joke about that and her name like he always did and her heart panged slightly at the thought of not even being able to call him to complain.

 

The Tempest was dark, they had docked and turned off power for only essential things during the night while the crew slept. She, Jaal, and Liam had arrived back late, only Gil had been up and tinkering with something and merely grunted at the sight of them. She had wanted to go straight to her quarters but had promised a Sage on Havarl she’d find his sister and wanted to use the Tempest scans of the planets to try to get a starting location.

 

Temperance bit back a yawn as she reached her station. Datapads were stacked up next to the console, notes on things she’d have to look at in the morning. Or could look at now.

 

She sighed, “SAM can you connect to the Tempest database to get me those scans to look at tomorrow?”

 

“Of course Pathfinder.” Came SAM’s easy answer.

 

She picked up the first datapad, one from Cora about the Asari Ark. That would also have to be dealt with and with any luck Temperance would have another Pathfinder to stand by her as well as the majority of the Asari back on the Nexus. If they were all still alive. The next datapad was from Suvi on mineral deposits, and the pile went on and on until she found one from Vetra.

 

_You’re not going to get this until you guys get in and I hope everything went all right on Havarl, but I thought I’d leave you this little reminder:_

_Come to bed Ryder, work can wait until you get some sleep. I found more blankets if that’s enticing._

_Love you too,_

_Vetra_

 

Temperance set the pad down with a smile and stood with a stretch, leaving the empty command centre to her quarters. Vetra was right, things could wait, and more blankets coupled with the promise of Vetra was something she just couldn’t say no to.


End file.
